


Finally

by SleepingSnowflakes



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Crushes, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24621949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingSnowflakes/pseuds/SleepingSnowflakes
Summary: Gwen has had a crush on her co-counsellor for as long as she can remember, but never let herself act upon it. But, one night she overhears a sleeping David moaning her name, and she can't help but investigate.
Relationships: David/Gwen (Camp Camp)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy hey i havent written smut in ages and this is my first camp camp fic byEEEE

_ I swear, if he comes back one more time, I’m locking him in the outhouse. _ _  
_   
Gwen was making her way back to the counsellor’s cabin at an irritably late hour, after escorting Space Kid to the outhouse for the fifth time since lights out. Luckily, and quite unusually, none of the other campers had any problems that they needed their counsellors to deal with. After the long day of assorted, equally annoying camp activities that David had put together, being able to lay in bed and manage to get at  _ least _ six hours of sleep would feel about the same as winning the lottery, Gwen was positive of that fact.   
  
For a few moments, the woman stood outside the cabin’s door, listening and waiting. She desperately wanted to be able to get into bed and fall asleep, and would more than likely go on a murderous rampage if she had to be torn from her warm bed to venture into the cold summer night one more time. All that Gwen could hear were the distant, gentle lapping of the waves on Lake Lilac, the soft rustle of leaves in the light breeze, and a quiet symphony of crickets, frogs, and a coyote howling somewhere far away. Once she was  _ sure _ that no campers were going to kill her chance at getting a halfway decent sleep, she opened the door of the cabin as quietly as possible, shut it slowly behind herself, and crept to her bed.    
  
Gwen’s eyes fell shut as she flopped down onto her bed and she nearly immediately began to doze off, and she would have been deep in sleep after a few moments had she not heard the quiet sound of moaning. Gritting her teeth with irritation, she propped herself up on her elbow, squinting through the darkness to look toward the door, unable to see any sign of a child needing her help for something stupid. “What is…?” she muttered softly slowly sitting up in her bed to listen carefully, running all of the possible culprits through her head.  _  
_ _  
_ _ Campbell could be drunk again. There could be a bear somewhere around here. QM could be doing some of his weird… shit. Maybe- _ _  
_   
“Oh, Gwen…”   
  
Gwen froze as she heard the moan once more, this time speaking her name.  _ What the hell?  _ She looked in the direction of the voice, and saw the form of David in his own bed, presumably sleeping.  _ Oh god… Is he having a wet dream?  _ The moaning continued, and the man whispered his co-counsellor’s name once more.    
  
“G-Gwen....”   
  
_ He’s having a wet dream, about me? _   
  
Gwen was still as she sat up in her bed, staring toward the blanketed lump that was David. As much as the man irritated her at times, she loved and cared deeply for her co-counsellor. Maybe even a little  _ too much _ . Gwen had never told anybody about her crush on David, and she likely never would. She refused to even mention it to David, instead settling for being the happy-go-lucky man’s friend and coworker, being there for him when he needed help with campers, running activities, and putting out fires.   
  
She never could have imagined that  _ David _ felt the same about her.   
  
Quickly, Gwen pushed the thought from her mind. No, David likely  _ didn’t _ have feelings for her. He was only dreaming, and you can’t help what you dream about. Gwen, herself, often had sexual dreams of werewolves, vampires, and various other grotesque monsters - although, she never found herself complaining. They were  _ likely _ a product of how many stories of the same nature she often was engrossed in during her free time.   
  
After a moment, Gwen settled back down in her bed, closing her eyes and trying as hard as possible to ignore the desperate wetness that was growing between her thighs as David continued to moan, her name slipping from his mouth every now and then. It sounded as though it was being breathed by angels, and Gwen wanted nothing more than to be the reason the man was making these heavenly sounds. Unconsciously, her hand began to wander downwards, beyond the band of her pajama pants, and into her underwear. She felt so  _ wrong _ , so  _ dirty _ for touching herself to the sound of her sleeping co-counsellor, but when a man that incredibly gorgeous is moaning your name, how could you  _ not _ ?   
  
“Gwen, please… Oh, Gwen… I love you…”   
  
The gentle movements of Gwen’s finger against her clit stopped as she heard those words, and her face flushed. She tried to remind herself - it’s just a dream, he’s only dreaming, he doesn’t mean it - but the sound of David’s desperate, sleep-hoarse voice was too much for her mind and body to handle. She threw the blankets off of herself, and rose from her bed, kicking her pajama pants off as she made her way across the cabin and to the side of David’s bed, where the man was still moaning and whimpering, a deep blush spread across his face that was barely visible in the darkness of the cabin.   
  
A few heartbeats passed, and Gwen slowly, carefully, scooted into the bed, beside David. The man stirred and let out a soft groan, but didn’t wake up. Gwen found herself  _ hoping _ that the man would wake up and tell her that he wanted her the same way that she wanted him, but her chest was full of dread. Soon, David would be awake, and he would likely be confused and not reciprocate the woman’s feelings, but Gwen  _ needed _ to try. She  _ needed _ to know, especially now, after hearing those beautiful sounds.

"Gwen…"

That was the final straw for Gwen, and she leaned forward, cupping the man's face in her hands and letting herself drift forward until her lips connected to David's in a heavenly kiss. However, the kiss didn't last long, as David's eyes fluttered open with confusion. The redhead pulled away slightly, looking into Gwen's vibrant purple eyes as he froze like a deer in headlights. A  _ sexy _ deer in headlights, Gwen noted.

"Hey, David!" Gwen yelped, scooting backwards with a sheepish laugh, her face flushing. Why did David need to be such a light sleeper, for fuck's sake? She silently cursed the man for waking up as she pulled her gaze from David's. "You were, uhm… Making some… Weird noises, in your sleep. I just wanted to make sure you weren't dying, or something." The woman cringed inwardly at her own words - who the fuck would believe  _ that _ ? Although… David  _ was _ known for his naivety.

"You kissed me," David stated, staying almost perfectly still as he lay beneath his thin blanket, which did little to conceal the throbbing erection that he had woken up with.

"I-" Gwen cut herself off with a nervous gulp.  _ Shit. _ "David, look, I'm sorry," she began, sitting up and running her hands through her auburn hair. "I wasn't thinking, and I'm sorry - this won't happen again, I'm sorry." She stood up, taking a step away from David's bed, fully intending on going to her own bed and falling into a frustrated sleep, but was stopped as a hand gently grabbed onto hers. She looked over her shoulder, a questioning frown plastered on her face, though it didn't last long as she noticed David's expression. A soft, sweet smile, a soft blush, and eyes full of affection.

"I might still be dreaming," David murmured, giving Gwen's hand a gentle tug to pull the woman a step back toward the bed. "Because I never thought that you would ever feel the same for me…" Gwen froze, looking down at the man as he spoke. Was this really happening? Was David, the man she had fallen for over their years of working together,  _ really  _ confessing his feelings for her? Was this all some sick, twisted dream that Gwen would soon wake up from?

"I love you, Gwen," David whispered, pulling Gwen until the woman was sitting on the edge of the bed, her torso twisted so that she was looking down at the man with big eyes - now having become the deer in the headlights instead. "I love you," David repeated softly, his arms wrapping around Gwen's waist from behind as he hugged her gently, burying his face into the woman's back.

"David, I-" Gwen stammered, closing her eyes with a soft sigh, enjoying the feeling of the man's strong, warm arms around her. "I love you, too… I have for a while. I wasn't sure how to tell you, but I guess this is as good a way as any," there was a soft chuckle in her voice as she let herself be pulled down onto the bed by David, now laying in the man's embrace. Butterflies filled her stomach as she lay down with the man, feeling his soft lips pressing kiss after loving kiss to her forehead and cheeks.

Despite the tender, loving touches that David was giving Gwen, the woman could feel the man's erection pressed to her thigh, still straining against his boxers. Gwen turned away from David long enough to break the string of soft kisses before turning back, catching her co-counsellor's lips with her own and drawing him into a deep kiss. Slowly, almost at an agonizing pace, her hands trailed down the man's body. Past his chest, his abdomen, his waist, his hips… And then she found what she was looking for. She hooked a finger beneath the waistband of David's boxers, breaking the kiss to pull away and look into the redhead's eyes, silently asking for consent.

As soon as David flashed Gwen an encouraging smile, the man's underwear had been removed. Gwen tossed the thin blanket aside and scooted downwards to position herself just above David's length. She gazed down at it, her mouth nearly drooling. It wasn't the longest she had seen - only about six inches - but it was  _ thick,  _ and just above it was a small, well-trimmed patch of red hair. Slowly, Gwen lowered herself down, wrapping a hand around the man's dick gently and curiously taking the head into her mouth.

At the sudden rush of pleasure, David let out a soft grunt and bucked his hips forward - an action that Gwen didn't mind. She began to get to work, raising and lowering her head as she lightly dragged her tongue across the head of David's dick, massaging the sensitive underside as she slowly jacked the man off. David's hands were clutching tight fistfuls of his bedsheets, his head thrown back in pure pleasure as he unconsciously thrusted into Gwen's mouth. Gwen took this as a sign to speed up, and she began to deepthroat the man's dick, which caused a loud moan to erupt from her red-haired lover.

As David's moans and squirms grew louder and more frequent, Gwen began to slow down, causing the man to let out a desperate whimper as she let go of his needy cock. Gwen sat up, pulling her hair out of her ponytail. David watched, his face red and already wet with a few droplets of sweat. Slowly, Gwen crawled forward, smirking as she straddled David's hips, her panties having been removed at some point during the blowjob. David blinked with surprise, but his idle smile encouraged Gwen to go further.

Slowly, Gwen lowered herself down onto David's length, beginning to engulf him within herself. She couldn't help but moan softly as the man began to fill her, her eyes rolling back in her skull. David gently placed his hands on her hips, concern glinting in his green eyes for a moment. "Are you okay?" He asked softly, gazing up at the woman, love and adoration in his voice. Gwen quickly nodded, and in response, David snapped his hips upwards, thrusting into Gwen and producing a long, pleasured moan from the woman.

"G-god fucking dammit," Gwen gasped out, letting herself sink onto David's lap, the man's cock filling her insides with warmth, and she could feel every twitch as it plunged into her. After a few moments, the woman slowly began to raise and lower herself, cautiously riding David. Though she was worried that she would hurt the man, David on the other hand was on the brink of begging for her to let go and fuck him senseless. He had been so near to his orgasm before Gwen stopped the blowjob, and it took all of his willpower not to let it go then and there.

"Gwen, faster, please," the redhead begged pathetically, looking up at the woman through half lidded eyes. Gwen stared down at David with what looked to be a combination of shock and amazement, though she quickly obliged. David let out a relieved gasp as Gwen began to ride him faster, folding forward until she was able to catch the man's lips with her own, parting her lips and letting her tongue stroke against David's. David moaned against Gwen's mouth, beginning to thrust himself against Gwen, matching her rhythm and letting the sounds of sex and his co-counsellor's pleasured moans carry him closer to finishing, but he held back with all of his strength.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck- fuck," Gwen panted between moans and gasps as she broke the kiss, lowering her head a little more to frantically kiss and suck at David's neck, attacking him with touches that caused the man to whimper and moan desperately. The sounds of the man's moans were music to Gwen's ears, and it began to push her over the edge sooner than she expected.

"D-David, I'm close," Gwen gasped, slamming her hips down on the man's cock repeatedly, grinding against him with every thrust, trying to envelop as much of his dick into herself as possible. David's hands had moved to the woman's hips, pulling her down with her every movement, filling her completely. His nails dug into her skin, as he gasped out, "I'm g-gonna… G-Gwe-e-en…!"

David attempted to lift Gwen off of himself enough for his cock to fall free, but Gwen showed that she had other plans when she pushed his hands away and grinded herself against him until they both came together. The pair let out a synchronized cry of pleasure as they came, Gwen's eyes rolling back in her skull as she felt David's cock pulsing, releasing ropes of hot cum inside of her, and David groaned loudly as he suddenly pulled Gwen's hips tightly against his own. Gwen collapsed forwards on top of David's chest, and his already softening length fell free, followed by a thick stream of cum.

"I- I wanted-... You t-to know," Gwen panted, sweat dripping down her forehead as she began to relax atop David. "I… Didn't think y-you'd feel the same…" To this, David couldn't help but smile. He tilted his head forward, pressing a soft, tender kiss to the woman's forehead before chuckling softly. "Oh, Gwen… I always have. But… Maybe that's a conversation for the morning. I think we should get you cleaned up, first…"


End file.
